


Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

by TryingToScribble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Santa is Real, crowley is a four letter word, his name is aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: Crowley can't walk past a crying child. That doesn't make himnice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> Happy December, everyone. Here's my favourite Christmas song for your enjoyment, as well as this cute lil fic.  
> [Santa Claus Is Coming To Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=749fbPBJ7dY)

There is an upset child. A crying child. There is a child that is crying and Crowley simply can’t walk by that. He couldn’t even do that when he was a proper demon. That is not to say he isn’t a proper demon now. It’s not like he’s a force for good all of a sudden, or something. No. There is just a crying child and his clenching gut.

He doesn’t so much as tell Aziraphale to stop or where he’s going. He doesn’t even think Aziraphale is aware of much more than his ramblings right now. It doesn’t matter. He can catch up. It’s probably better that the angel doesn’t see this anyway.

What is important is: “Hey, kid. You okay?”

Crowley kneels right in front of the child and ducks his chin to try and find their gaze without touching them. The child coughs on a sob in answer. There’s that twisting in his gut again.

“It’s alright. I know I’m a stranger but I promise to help if you tell me what’s wrong.”

The child considers a long moment before lowering their arms and looking up at Crowley beneath their lashes. “I’m stupid.” They say, quiet but angry. It’s a self deprecating anger that makes Crowley itch.

“Who told you that?”

“My friends.”

“Then they are certainly not your friends.” He replies with a hiss. The child jumps a little and Crowley immediately reigns himself in.

“No, I am. I’m stupid. Santa isn’t real and I didn’t figure it out.”

Crowley makes a split second decision. “Of course Santa is real, kid.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, too.”

“Ha! What? I’m not lying. What do I get for lying? I’m telling you that you’re the only smart one of all those ‘friends’ of yours. Santa is definitely real.”

They don’t look convinced. “How would you know?”

“Well, because we’re… friends.” His eyes skip over a beige shadow in the corner of his vision but he continues anyway. “Yeah, I’m friends with old Saint Nick. Good pals, him and I.”

The kid sniffles and wipes at their eyes with the backs of their hands. “Really?”

Crowley smiles. He makes sure not to show too many teeth. He knows he can be more than creepy. “Really, really.”

“Prove it.”

“Prove it? Wow, kid, you really got me there.” Crowley shrugs, waves his hands about as if trying to find an answer, and then scratches at his chin. “Hmmm…”

The child waits for Crowley to find proof, but Crowley can see the growing doubt in their eyes. Damn it.

He allows his gaze to settle more directly on the hovering angel behind his tinted glasses. The angel is watching intently so Crowley inwardly curses the path he set himself on and closes his eyes. He whispers to the sky. “Uh, hey Nick? Santa Claus, buddy? I need your help to show the kid, here, that you’re real. I know it isn’t Christmas yet and all but I can owe you one.”

There’s a few beats where nothing happens and Crowley opens his eyes one by one.

The kid looks like they’re going to cry again.

“Please don’t do that, T.” Crowley pleads but he’s wearing a smirk. The kid gasps.

“That’s… That’s my name! Did Santa tell you my name?”

Crowley laughs. “No, kid. That was all me.” He quickly points over the child’s shoulder to cease any more breakdowns. “That, however, is an early present from Santa.”

The kid twirls on the spot to find the space behind them suddenly occupied by something that wasn’t there before. A brand new deep purple bike is leaning against a small post that also wasn’t there before. The kid obviously doesn’t notice beyond their excitement.

“It’s the exact one I asked for!” The kid breathes in awe. “My mum said not to be surprised if Santa was too busy to bring it this year. That’s why I thought…”

And there it is. Crowley’s heart breaks and reminds him how bad of a demon he is. Was. Or does this make him a good demon? Perhaps he wouldn’t care so much if the whole of hell was watching him in this moment after all.

He can’t very well show that outwardly, though.

“Yeah, well, it’s yours. Go for it. Be careful and whatever. Go on. Get lost.”

The kid does as they’re told after barely a moment’s hesitation. “Thank you, mister! And thank Santa for me!” They shout over their shoulder as they push themselves off and pedal away.

Crowley winces as he stands from kneeling. He stretches his legs out a few times before striding towards, and passing, Aziraphale. Aziraphale matches his stride without hesitation.

“That was very nice of you, dear.”

“That wasn’t _nice._ What have I told you about four letter words?”

Aziraphale huffs with a smile and nudges the demon with his shoulder in a rare show of boldness. The demon can’t help but be a little bashful in the angel’s pride. “Nonsense, Crowley. That child was in utter distress and you made them feel better.” Crowley scowls but doesn’t lean away from the angel. He cuts his eyes back to the kid in the distance, and although he doesn’t quite smile again, he knows that Aziraphale sees the softness in his gaze. So, for his own sake, he shakes his head viciously and forces the scowl back on his face.

“I am not nice.” He repeats, emphasising each word. “I was committing a sin. That’s the opposite of _nice._ Surely you can’t tell me that lying isn’t a sin, Angel, even now.”

Aziraphale nods but he isn’t at all displeased with the truth in Crowley’s argument. “Lying is a sin.” He admits. Then he pauses, both in speech and stride, and Crowley spins to face him a few paces ahead. Aziraphale waits for their eyes to meet. “But comforting a child in their hour of need is far from it, even if there is a harmless little fib involved. You committed a… balanced act of sorts. I do believe, my dear, that you did do something decidedly _nice_.” Aziraphale is smiling again, one of his brightest, and pushes on before his scowling demon can interrupt his conclusion. “What I am trying to say, dear Crowley, is that it was very human of you. Very Knight of Earth.”

Aziraphale waits patiently while Crowley decides if he is lying or maybe even making fun of him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Crowley makes a decision that puffs up his chest and raises his chin. “Not nice.” He mumbles under his breath once more, but Aziraphale knows what he really means.

“Of course, dear.” He agrees, and leads them back into their easy strides together on their way home.

“ _You_ made it happen.” Crowley continues to argue but Aziraphale cannot be swayed. Crowley sighs in mock exasperation and leans into his angel. Nothing new, there, then.


End file.
